les elfes noirs
by yotma
Summary: Que se passe t il quand une moldue rencontre un elfe noir ? Et quand cette moldue se retrouve à Poudlard pendant la 5 ème année d'Harry et de ses amis ? Dernier chapitre.
1. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

La route sinueuse apparaissait fantomatique sous la lumière puissante des phares de la new beatle jaune poussin immatriculée à Paris. Estelle tentait désespérément de percer l'épaisseur du brouillard. Il était tellement dense, qu'elle aurait pu le couper avec un couteau et le mettre dans le coffre. Elle avait dû mal à se diriger dans ce pays inconnu qu'est l'Angleterre. Ah l'Angleterre, sa campagne bucolique, ses villages pittoresques et ses habitants amicaux. Amicaux ?! S'ils sont amicaux pourquoi il y a 4 type qui attaquent un homme à terre. Choquée, elle alluma ses pleins feux et appuya à fond sur le klaxon afin de faire fuir les agresseurs. Les 4 personnes surprises s'enfuirent en courant abandonnant le blessé qui s'effondra de tout son long sur le bord de la route. Elle arrêta sa voiture à quelques mètres de lui, puis descendit et alla voire dans quel état il se trouvait prête à appeler la police et les pompiers au cas où. Alors qu'elle s'agenouillait près du blessé, elle sentit une violente douleur derrière la tête et vit 36 chandelles, puis le noir absolu.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait.... en fait, elle ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait. Elle sentit tout contre elle un corps chaud et dure. Elle regarda rapidement son propre corps et vit qu'elle était complètement nue avec un bras d'une couleur grise foncée qui lui entourait la poitrine et sentit un autre qui lui caressait tendrement le corps. Elle se creusa la tête pour savoir ce qu'elle avait fait ou bu la veille pour se retrouver dans les bras d'un SDF. Elle sentit un souffle chaud à son oreille et un voix rauque et grave lui susurrer :

-Enfin réveillée. Tu as manqué ton mariage et ta nuit de noce, ma douce.

-KWOA ?! Mais... mais je... je ne peux... pas être mariée. Bafouilla Estelle effarée.

L'homme rugit de colère:

-Tu me traites de menteur ?!

Il la gifla violemment, arracha le drap qui recouvrait la jeune femme et la viola. Estelle hurlait de douleur en sentant ce corps étranger pilonner violemment son intimité. L'homme s'énerva et un coup bien placé la réduisit au silence en la projetant dans l'inconscience tandis qu'il continuait à blesser sa chair. Il le pénétrait à grand coup de bassin ample et puissant en criant de plaisir. Quand enfin, il fut rassasié, il regarda de ses yeux vert presque noirs la jeune femme étendu nue couverte d'hématomes sur le lit. Il rejeta ses cheveux gras d'un mouvement de tête dévoilant des oreilles pointues. Un sourire sadique dévoila des dents très blanches, puis il se recoucha contre la jeune femme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit cela avec une femme. Il bailla et se rendormit serrant l'humaine contre lui.

A partir de ce jour, la vie d'Estelle fut ponctuée de coups et de viol, Estelle avait découvert qu'il valait mieux se laisser faire et les coups s'arrêtèrent de pleuvoir, mais Faegion ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant de la violer. Comme il le disait lui - même, il aimait trop l'entendre hurler sous ses coups de butoir et la sentir trembler dans ses bras lui procurait une plus grande jouissance. Elle dut subir cela jusqu'au jour béni où tout s'arrêta. Le jour où elle tomba enceinte de ce tyran. Les lois de ce peuple violent étaient claires, on ne touchait pas une femme enceinte, car la reproduction était très faible parmi ce peuple, un apport de sang frais était accepté avec bonheur, même si les enfants étaient des métis. Donc, il ne la touchait plus et ne l'approchait plus, elle était seule. Elle était enfin seule toute la journée et encore mieux à partir du moment où elle ne s'approchait pas de la sortie, elle pouvait aller où elle voulait. Les premiers jours elle réfléchit à son calvaire, à l'enfer qu'elle vivait quotidiennement ici. Elle se trouvait chez les elfes, les elfes noirs. Elle aurait préféré être chez les elfes normaux, gentils, aimable, poli. Sympa quoi, et pas des malades qui prenaient un plaisir sadique à faire souffrir les autres. Avec dégoût, elle apprit que les elfes noirs ne se lavaient jamais les cheveux, mais se rattrapaient avec des dents d'une blancheur inégalée chez les humains.

Un jour, deux semaines après le début de cette paix relative, elle se regarda enfin dans le reflet d'une flaque d'eau et vit qu'elle était affublée d'oreilles pointues, comme celle de l'autre tyran. C'était un cauchemar. Elle ne voulait pas être comme lui, elle voulait pouvoir se laver les cheveux quand elle le voulait et pas avoir un tas de saindoux sur la tête. Beurk! Quelle horreur. Elle sursauta violemment quand elle sentit des mains brusques la serrer contre un corps chaud et dur qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, l'autre malade, le tyran qui l'avait arraché à sa petite vie pépère. Elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres ce qui eut l'air de plaire à l'autre malade qui eut un sourire jouissif en se frottant contre elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher, pourtant, il la plaqua contre le mur, lui releva ses jupes et la viola de nouveau. Elle serrait les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur et ne pas ameuter tous les autres et surtout pour ne pas être battu. Elle sentit le corps de l'elfe se tendre puis elle sentit un liquide chaud se répandre en elle en même temps qu'il poussait un cri de jouissance. Faegion se retira et commença à lui caresser le ventre avec une certaine douceur.

-Alors tu contemple ta beauté, ma douce ?

-P... pourquoi ai – je des oreilles pointues comme les vôtres ? Demanda – t – elle timidement craignant un coup en représailles de sa curiosité.

-Les humaines qui ont la chance et l'honneur d'être saillie par nous deviennent des elfes. Mais nous haïssons les elfes. Alors dès que tu auras mis bas ton bâtard, j'aurais le plaisir de t'étriper, comme la précédente et de t'abattre comme la chienne que tu es. A la prochaine ma douce. Il l'embrassa fougueusement sur la bouche et partit avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Estelle tomba des nues complètement effarée par ce qui lui était arrivé et par ce qui allait lui arriver. Un cauchemar, elle vivait dans un véritable cauchemar. Le caractère de cochon de sa famille pointa son nez et elle décida de s'enfuir et ce le plus vite possible. Elle avait le droit d'aller où elle voulait alors elle visita le palais tandis que les autres elfes se retenaient de la tuer, mais par instinct de protection envers les futures elfes noirs à naître, ils ne lui firent rien. Puis, dans ses pérégrinations mélancoliques et légèrement suicidaires, elle découvrit une pièce immense, la bibliothèque royal. Elle se mit à dévorer tous les livres qui la composaient. Ils parlaient tous de la même chose, la magie noire. En deux mois, elle termina le dernier livre et se remit à visiter les autres pièces. Une nuit ou un jour, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, alors la jeune femme ne pouvait pas connaître l'état du ciel, les elfes noirs ne supportaient pas la lumière du soleil et très difficilement celle de la lune et des étoiles. Donc elle fit une autre découverte, une pièce au moins aussi grande que la bibliothèque royal, mais dont les livres ne parlaient que de magie blanche. Toutes les magies blanches. Comme précédemment, elle dévora tous les livres. Elle fit des essaies et fut très surprise et très heureuse en découvrant qu'elle possédait de puissants pouvoirs magiques. Voilà, elle détenait son passeport pour la liberté, si elle pouvait domestiquer ses pouvoirs, elle pourrait s'enfuir et ainsi protéger sa vie et celle de ses enfants à naître. Elle décida de partir en utilisant ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre dans ces livres. Elle s'entraîna longuement, mais grâce à un sort de magie noir qu'elle avait découvert, elle put apprendre plus rapidement et ce qui aurait dû lui prendre 7 ans, ne lui prit que 2 mois. Un jour, elle découvrit avec stupéfaction que Faegion était un enfant adopté. Mais quand elle voulut en savoir plus, le dit enfant adopté lui flanqua une raclée et la viola à nouveau. Elle se jura de faire taire sa curiosité, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de cet enfer. Maintenant qu'elle était prête, elle décida qu'il était temps de fuir.

Après que Faegion soit parti torturer 2 ou 3 elfes et autant d'humains, elle prit une grande respiration afin de remonter le niveau de son courage et commença l'opération «_ je me tire de ce trou à rat le plus vite possible avant que l'autre malade ne m'attrape et ne me fasse la peau _». Elle dénicha une boîte en bois noire et une en bois blanc, puis elle les réduisit et les mit dans sa poche. Avec sa marche de canard, elle se dandina vers la bibliothèque de magie noire. En chemin, elle eut la « joie suprême » de croiser son beau - père adoptif, l'ex - roi des elfes noirs, il avait préféré abdiquer en faveur de son fils adoptif avant que celui - ci ne le réduise en bouillie ce que ce cher ange avait fait à l'un des prétendants au trône, d'après ce qu'Estelle avait appris, on avait retrouvé du pauvre elfe qu'une tache de sang. Ce cher elfe la regarda avec mépris et lui dit :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, femme ?

-Je me promène afin de découvrir votre royaume, tout est très intéressant.

-Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est cela ! Gronda l'ex - roi qui commençait à se mettre en colère. Les elfes noirs n'étant pas connu pour leur patience ni pour leur douceur.

-Je n'oserais jamais votre altesse, mais j'ai toujours été fasciné par les architectures étrangères.

-Vraiment ? Dit - il en soulevant un sourcil très étonné.

-Tout à fait, j'ai fait mon mémoire sur l'architecture dans le monde à travers les âges. J'avais adoré le faire, j'ai appris énormément de chose, c'était fascinant.

-Ce qui est fascinant, c'est votre sincérité. Au moins, il reste des êtres de votre race en qui on peut avoir confiance. Dommage que vous deviez mourir, lança le roi avec un sourire sadique.

Il repartit en éclatant de rire, laissant la jeune future mère qui allait bientôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances si l'autre malade l'attrapait, seule dans le couloir noir et vide qui la faisait trembler de peur. Enfin, elle arriva devant la porte lugubre de la bibliothèque. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche puis prenant une autre grande respiration, elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce sombre.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire attraper et là enceinte ou non, ils lui feraient bobo. Mais heureusement pour elle, la bibliothèque était complètement vide. Elle sortit la petite boîte, lui rendit sa taille normale et par un sort de magie blanche qu'elle avait appris, elle réduisit toutes les étagères ainsi que tous les livres et les plaça dans la boîte. Ensuite, elle sortit avec un grand sourire qu'elle effaça rapidement afin de ne pas avoir de problème. Elle était entrée dans une immense bibliothèque et sortait d'une immense pièce vide. Elle replaça la boîte dans sa poche et recommença à se dandiner dans le royaume.

Les elfes noirs lui lançaient toujours des regards noirs, certains se demandaient pourquoi elle était encore en vie. L'un d'entre eux, alla chercher Faegion et lui demanda de vive voix :

-Tu n'as pas encore abattu l'elfe ?

-Non, pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

-Oui, elle fouine trop souvent dans les couloirs. Tu devrais la mâter.

-Elle est grosse. Quand elle aura mit bas, là elle paiera sa liberté. Rétorqua l'elfe avec un sourire mauvais.

-Je préfère cela. J'ai cru un instant que tu voulais la garder et….

-C'est pas un mauvaise idée, ce que tu me dis là. Tu as vu à quelle vitesse elle a été engrossée. Ce serait une bonne reproductrice. Nous n'aurions plus de crainte à avoir pour notre race. Songea Faegion qui se sentait bizarre en présence d'Estelle.

-Peut - être, mais les pouvoirs qu'elle développerait pourraient tous nous anéantir. Tu dois l'abattre et ce le plus vite possible.

-Oui, mais je préfère qu'elle accouche d'abord. Tu te rappelles la dernière, nous n'avons pas pu ramener les enfants.

-Oui et ça a été une catastrophe pour nous. Mais tu dois trouver un moyen de la tuer sans pour autant blesser les enfants.

-Tu as raison.

Pendant ce temps, Estelle marcha tranquillement vers l'aile du palais où se trouvait la bibliothèque blanche. Elle avait toujours trouvé cet endroit étrange, maintenant elle comprenait ce qui le différenciait du reste du royaume, la lumière. Il y avait une puissante lumière qui maculait les murs de tâches multicolores. Heureuse, elle traversa les rayons lumineux et fut surprise en sentant des picotements là où ils l'avaient touchés. Mais elle ne trouvait pas cela désagréable, en fait elle aimait bien ces picotements. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin, et les picotements disparurent, ne laissant qu'une sensation de joie et d'insouciance. Des sentiments qu'elle avait cru oublié.

Enfin, elle arriva devant les portes de la bibliothèque qui s'ouvrirent devant elle comme si elle l'attendait. Estelle en entrant dans la bibliothèque, elle fut prise d'un sentiment de grandeur et de sagesse en voyant la pièce sous la lumière du soleil. Elle eut une pensée pour les elfes, car elle l'avait comprit, c'était les elfes de lumière qui avaient construit cette bibliothèque. La cité des elfes noirs devaient être construit sous une cité des elfes de lumière. Mais se trouvant en surface, les elfes noirs ne s'y aventuraient jamais. Elle fit la même chose que dans la bibliothèque noire, sauf qu'elle la plaça dans l'autre boîte blanche. Quand la pièce fut vide, elle fut surprise de voir que la lumière avait l'air d'émaner de la boîte, comme si la lumière de la pièce était allée dans la boîte. Maintenant elle était prête à partir. Elle sortit de la pièce par une porte opposé à celle où elle était arrivée. Pour la première fois en une année, elle vit la lumière du soleil caresser le visage et caresser son ventre arrondit. Elle sentit son bébé se contorsionner comme si la chaleur du soleil le faisait souffrir. Mais Estelle ne sentait pas la douleur, elle ne comprenait pas cette douleur.

Au bout d'une heure de dorage de pilule, la douleur disparu et le bébé se tourna doucement comme s'il se trouvait dans un bain chaud et qu'il adorait ça. Dans cet endroit calme et empli de sérénité, elle se sentait libre enfin. Mais elle voulait ressentir ce sentiment tout les jours et pas seulement une petite heure. Elle rassembla tous ses souvenirs et se rappela une technique appelée « transplanage » qui permettait d'aller d'un endroit à un autre en quelques secondes. Voilà, elle connaissait le moyen de s'enfuir de cet enfer. Elle se concentra fortement et disparu en suppliant tous les dieux de tous les mondes d'aller dans un endroit sûr où elle ne risquerait plus rien et où elle pourrait tranquillement mettre au monde ses enfants.

Quand son cher et violent elfe noir ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque noire afin de trouver le moyen pour faire accoucher plus vite l'autre femelle et pouvoir la tuer aussi plus vite, il poussa un hurlement de rage. Il regardait furieux la pièce complètement vide, mais il vit sur le sol des petites empreintes de pieds dans la poussière qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à sa victime préférée. Il se précipita dans la chambre d'Estelle, mais ne vit rien. Il la chercha longtemps dans le palais écumant totalement de rage. Il ordonna à un elfe qu'il croisa :

-As-tu vu la femme ?

-Oui, elle allait vers les étages supérieurs!

-QUOI ?! Alors elle a dû trouver l'ancien royaume elfique. Viens avec moi toi, et vite fait.

Tous les deux coururent vers les niveaux supérieurs, mais quand ils virent la lumière, ils reculèrent précipitamment. Ils durent attendre que le soleil soit caché par un gros nuage avant de sortir et encore avec prudence. Mais à part une plume de cygne blanche signe de reconnaissance quand un elfe transplantait il ne vit aucune trace d'Estelle. Il poussa un rugissement de rage tellement puissant que même les autres elfes eurent peur de lui. Personne ne voulut le croiser, même pas son père, tant sa rage était grande. Faegion ne comprenait plus rien en plus de sa rage, il ressentait une sensation de manque immense comme si une partie de lui avait disparu avec elle.

La première chose qu'Estelle sentit, était qu'elle était allongée de tout son long sur le ventre. La deuxième chose qu'elle sentit fut le soleil caresser doucement une parti de son visage et la troisième chose qu'elle sentit fut une présence non hostile et rassurante près d'elle. Elle leva un peu la tête et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa un regard chaleureux, amical et pétillant de gaîté qui appartenait à un vieil homme habillé avec une robe ( ridicule) et possédant une longue barbe blanche. Si elle n'avait pas été si affamée et si apeurée, elle aurait bien rigolé de la tête de ce vieux timbré.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent rapidement et elle s'effondra de nouveau sur le sol. Elle respirait lourdement, puis sur son visage fatigué, un sourire timide se dessina, elle sentait l'herbe sur son nez, un peu de mousse sous ses mains et les effluves des fleurs des bois. Une odeur qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais sentir. Elle entendit des oiseaux chanter et sentit la chaleur du soleil sur sa nuque. Elle se mit sur le dos, les yeux fermés et laissa avec bonheur le soleil lui réchauffer le visage et le coeur. Elle se sentait bien et n'entendit pas l'expression étonnée du vieillard qui n'avait pas fait attention au fait que la jeune femme, enfin la jeune elfe d'après les oreilles pointues, était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Il l'aida à se relever, puis la mit sous un arbre et lui demanda avec douceur :

-Que fait une jeune elfe enceinte à Poudlard ?

-Je... je vous en supplie, protégez moi contre ce démon.

-Quel démon, Voldemort?

-Non, Faegion. Celui qui se dit être mon époux. Il veut me tuer.

-Pourquoi veut – il faire cela alors que vous portez visiblement son enfant ?

-Parce que je suis devenue une elfe et lui c'est un elfe noir. Il m'a dit que dès que j'accoucherai il me tuerait.

-N'ayez crainte, nous allons vous protéger mademoiselle... ?

-Estelle Bourdieu.

-Vous êtes la moldue qui a disparu il y a 8 mois ?!

-Moldue ? C'est quoi moldue ? Demanda la jeune femme intriguée.

-Ce sont ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Lui expliqua – t – il doucement.

-Mais je ne suis plus une moldue puisque j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, c'est grâce à eux si je me suis transporté ici. Mais c'est vrai qu'avant j'y étais incapable, mais après avoir lu les 2 bibliothèques, j'en ai été capable.

-Ohhh!!! Le vieil homme eut un demi – sourire en voyant la petite ampoule des idées s'allumée. Il lui demanda :

-Que vous est – il arrivé ?

-Je m'étais perdue dans le brouillard, et j'ai vu 4 silhouettes qui en tabassaient une cinquième. J'ai aidé Faegion et comme remerciement, il m'a violée et battue. Et maintenant, il menace de me tuer. Raconta – t – elle les larmes coulant le long de ses joues pâles.

-Vous connaissez bien la magie ? Demanda le vieil homme avec une sorte d'excitation, de soulagement et de joie dans ses yeux bleus.

-Heu oui, j'ai utilisé un sort qui m'a permis d'apprendre plus rapidement dans un temps plus court. Mon apprentissage à duré 7 ans, mais en fait, pour le monde, il n'a duré que 2 mois. Mon apprentissage a consisté à lire tous les livres des deux bibliothèques du royaume, l'une qui ne parlait que de magie noire et l'autre que de magie dite blanche. Et j'ai essayé tous les sort que j'ai appris jusqu'à ce que je les réussisse tous.

-Vous avez tout lu ?

-Oui, je n'avais que ça à faire jour et nuit. Quand je suis partie, j'ai supplié tous les dieux afin d'arriver quelque part où je serais à l'abris. Et vous m'avez trouvé. Merci, monsieur ?

-Oh! Veuillez m'excuser. J'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Venez avec moi, je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie.

-D'accord, je vous suis.

A suivre


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Estelle se leva avec difficulté, puis après 20 mn de torsion, elle réussit à se mettre sur ses pieds et commença à se dandiner derrière Dumbledore. Il avait bien tenter de l'aider, mais elle avait refusé son aide, voulant le faire toute seule sous le regard un peu ennuyé du vieil homme qui n'avait jamais vu femme plus têtue. Ils mirent plus d'une heure avant d'arriver à l'infirmerie, car Estelle n'allait vraiment pas bien et avait tendance à ralentir de plus en plus. Le professeur devait ralentir pour que la jeune femme puisse le suivre. Quand enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh poussa des hauts - cris en voyant cette femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux marcher alors qu'elle devrait être en train de se reposer et non de faire la visite du château.

La vieille infirmière hurla sur le vieux professeur qui baissa la tête afin de laisser passer l'orage. Estelle voulut aider le professeur qui lui avait pour ainsi dire sauver la vie et dit à la vieille femme :

-Vous savez, ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi qui est refuser son aide.

-MAIS CA NE VA PAS ? VOUS NE DEVRIEZ MÊME PAS ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE ME PARLER, MAIS ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE DORMIR ! ALORS MAINTENANT, VOUS VOUS TAISEZ ET VOUS VOUS COUCHEZ. JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR DEBOUT EST - CE CLAIR ?

-Oui, madame.

Elle obéit immédiatement à l'infirmière et se retrouva coucher sur un lit avec interdiction d'y bouger sous peine de subir sa colère. Estelle eut un beau sourire quand elle vit la vieille femme s'inquiéter pour elle, cela faisait longtemps que personne ne le faisait. Alors ravie, elle lui obéit et ne bougea plus du lit tandis que l'infirmière lui faisait passer une batterie de tests. Au bout de 2 heures, l'infirmière lui donna un bout de chocolat et lui dit:

-Mangez cela vous fera du bien.

-Merci, j'adore le chocolat. Mais vous n'auriez pas du chocolat chaud ? J'ai un peu froid.

-Mais bien sûr, tenez ! Dit l'infirmière d'un ton inquiet.

Elle fit apparaître un énorme bol de chocolat chaud et laissa la jeune femme seule. Puis elle sortit voir le professeur Dumbledore le visage crispé par l'inquiétude et la fatigue. Elle fit son rapport au vieil homme.

-Alors comment va - t - elle?

-Pour une femme enceinte, mal, très mal. De plus, le travail a commencé, elle va avoir bientôt sa première contraction. Il faut la surveiller, c'est sa première grossesse, donc cela sera long et douloureux, très douloureux. Cela sera difficile pour elle, car c'est une grossesse multiple, elle attend des jumeaux, voilà pourquoi elle a autant d'ampleur, elle doit être enceinte de 6 à 7 mois guère plus. Ses enfants seront prématurés, mais cela ne devrait pas trop poser de problème. Ça c'est pour la grossesse. Pour sa condition physique, elle va mal, très mal.

-Comment cela? Demanda - t - il en fronçant des sourcils.

-Elle est gravement déshydratée et sous - alimentée, normalement elle devrait faire deux fois le poids qu'elle fait actuellement. Elle a aussi plusieurs fractures, deux à la mâchoire une à la clavicule droite ainsi que deux côtes fêlées. Elle est aussi très fatiguée, je ne peux pas lui donner de potion de sommeil sans rêve, alors il faudra que personne ne vienne la déranger, c'est très important, elle aura besoin de toutes ses forces disponibles pour le difficile travail qu'elle aura à faire.

-D'accord Pompom. Je peux aller la voir?

-Oui, mais il ne faudra pas rester trop longtemps.

-Merci.

Il rentra dans l'infirmerie et vit la jeune elfe regarder tout autour d'elle avec fascination. Il eut

un sourire quand il vit la moustache de chocolat qui ornait la lèvre supérieur de la jeune elfe.

-C'est vraiment magnifique.

-Merci. Voilà, Comme vous connaissez bien la magie noire et la magie blanche, je voudrais vous demander si vous ne voudriez pas devenir notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal? Demanda - t - il en lui débarbouillant le visage.

-Et qu'est-ce que je devrais leur apprendre?

-Et bien, à lutter contre les créatures maléfiques.

-Mais les seules créatures maléfiques que je connaisse, se sont les elfes noirs, je n'en connais aucune autre.

-Sont - ils fort?

-Oui, très, ils connaissent la magie noire sur le bout des doigts.

-Et bien, vous pourrez leur apprendre à lutter contre eux, si ils savent vaincre un elfe noire, ils n'auront aucun problème à lutter contre un mangemort

-Un mangemort? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est un sorcier qui c'est voué à un autre sorcier du mal, Lord Voldemort. Il est puissant et détruit tout ce qui le dérange.

-Voldemort? C'est con comme nom!

-Je sais.

-Mais vous AÏEEEEE !!!! S'exclama - t - elle en se tordant de douleur.

Dumbledore appela d'urgence Pomfresh qui lui dit:

-Ça y est, ça commence!

-Qu'est-ce qui commence? S'affola Estelle.

-Vous êtes en train d'accoucher. Lui expliqua calmement Mme Pomfresh.

-C'est vrai, c'est magnifiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiqqqqqqqqqqqquuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla la jeune elfe en plein dans une contraction.

Mme Pomfresh fit sortir le professeur Dumbledore et commença à aider la jeune elfe à mettre ses enfants au monde. L'infirmière s'activa auprès de sa jeune protégée tandis que Dumbledore allait et venait devant l'infirmerie en entendant la jeune elfe hurler de douleur comme un père attendant de savoir si sa femme et son enfant allaient bien. Après plus de 18 heures de souffrance, Estelle mit au monde ses deux enfants. Deux autres personnes, des sorciers aussi vinrent voir leur directeur, suivit par deux hommes l'un au cheveux bruns teinté de gris et au visage fatigué, et l'autre maigre avec des cheveux noirs. Et tous lui demandèrent :

-Que se passe - t - il Albus, qui est en train de crier ainsi ?

-C'est notre tout nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal!

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda affolé la vieille femme.

-Oh! Elle est en train d'accoucher, Minerva.

-Quoi ? Mais…. S'exclama l'autre professeur de sexe masculin.

-Ce sera notre meilleur professeur, Severus !

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et l'infirmière arriva le front couvert de sueur et portant un tas de couverture et le donna à Dumbledore, et lui dit :

-C'est un garçon.

Elle retourna dans l'infirmerie tandis que les autres regardaient le bébé qui dormait dans les couvertures. Dumbledore sourit gentiment au bébé, et dit :

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est adorable ?

-Oui, professeur, il est mignon. Hein Remus !

-Oui, tu as raison Sirius, il est mignon comme tout. Même s'il est gris !

Dumbledore mit le bébé dans les bras de Remus et attendit le retour de Pomfresh. 5 mn plus tard, elle revint avec un autre tas de couverture et lança :

-C'est un adorable garçon.

-Comment va leur mère ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Elle est épuisée, elle est en train de dormir. Lui dit Pompom avec un sourire fatigué.

Remus et Dumbledore emmenèrent les deux bébés dans la salle et virent la jeune mère, les traits tirés par la fatigue dormir profondément dans les bras de morphée.

Ils repartirent tous les deux sur la pointe des pieds et Dumbledore demanda à Rogue :

-Severus, pourriez - vous garder cette jeune femme je vous prie ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Car cette jeune personne connaît sur le bout des doigts la magie des elfes noirs, elle pourrait être un atout unique dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

-Bien, d'accord Albus.

Tout le monde partit tandis que Rogue s'installait dans un fauteuil et surveillait la jeune femme endormit. Il la trouvait très belle, elle était un peu pâle, mais cela n'enlevait en rien sa beauté. En fait, elle était superbe. C'était la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu. La journée passa lentement pour Severus qui attendait patiemment que la jeune femme se réveille. Elle se réveilla vers 2 heures de l'après - midi.

Quand Estelle se réveilla, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait mal partout. Puis les souvenirs de la naissance de ses deux enfants lui revint en mémoire. Elle était heureuse, elle venait de donner la vie à deux adorables elfes. Elle voulait les voir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie toujours aussi lumineuse et blanche. Soudain, elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit un homme au cheveux gras qui la regardait. Elle eut une moue dégoûtée, se redressa et s'adossa contre le lit. L'homme qui avait surpris son regard lui demanda d'un ton froid :

-C'est moi qui vous dégoûte tant ?

-Non, ce n'est pas vous. Mais c'est la masse graisseuse qui couronne votre tête. Répondit - elle d'un ton assez glacial pour geler la mer méditerrané.

-Ce n'est pas une masse graisseuse, ce sont mes cheveux ! Riposta Rogue qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Oh! Je n'ai pas vu la différence. DEHORS ! ET NE REVENEZ QU'AVEC DES CHEVEUX PROPRES !!! Hurla - t - elle hors d'elle.

L'infirmière arriva en courant et réussit à calmer sa jeune patiente en se mettant de son côté et en jetant l'homme dehors. Il s'enfuit en courant en évitant de justesse le bassin qu'Estelle lui envoya. Enfin sortit de ce cauchemar, il s'adossa contre le mur retrouvant lentement sa respiration. Il sursauta violemment quand Dumbledore lui demanda :

-Mon cher Severus, Mais que vous arrive - t - il ? Vous avez l'air effrayé.

-C'est une furie. Elle m'a agressé à cause de mes cheveux. Elle m'a jeté un bassin dans la figure. Hurla Rogue encore remué par la violence de la jeune elfe.

-C'est vrai? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi violente. Mais vous devez savoir que les elfes noirs ont la particularité d'avoir les cheveux gras et noirs.

-Oh ! D'accord. Mais comment le savez - vous ?

-C'est très simple, il y a deux elfes dont un noir qui fulminent dans mon bureau. Ils seraient à la recherche d'une victime pour le premier et pour leur reine pour le second. Donc la jeune femme qui vous a hurlé dessus.

-Mais que va - t - on faire d'elle ?

-Nous allons la protéger car elle connaît la magie noire humaine et elfique. Elle sera vraiment notre meilleur professeur de DCFM. Je ne veux pas d'un agent du ministère dans mon école alors plus vite elle se rétablira mieux se sera. Trancha le directeur avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux qui inquiéta légèrement le maître des potions.

Ils entendirent soudain des bruits de combat et virent les deux elfes se battre comme des chiffonniers. Ils se lançaient des sorts puissants et se battaient aussi à l'épée. Dumbledore demanda de contacter et de réunir tous les membres de l'ordre et ce le plus vite possible. 20 mn plus tard, tous étaient autour de lui près à protéger la jeune femme et Poudlard. Rogue demanda:

-Pourquoi réunir l'ordre ?

-Pour éliminer l'elfe noir. Il sait qu'elle est là, il veut la retrouver et la tuer. Nous devons la protéger elle et ses enfants.

-Bien! Répondirent - ils tous en même temps.

Ils se mirent devant la porte et attendirent que l'elfe noir apparaisse. Il assomma l'elfe puis s'approchant des sorciers, il leur dit avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Rendez - la nous. Elle est à nous et à personne d'autre.

-Elle et ses enfants se trouvent sous la protection de Poudlard et de la mienne.

Il hurla de rage et leur sauta dessus. Les sorciers étaient horrifiés, leurs sorts ne fonctionnaient pas sur lui. La bataille fut longue et grâce à l'autre elfe qui s'était rapidement réveillé, ils tuèrent l'elfe noir, mais l'autre elfe reçut l'avada Kedavra et son corps disparu. L'elfe noir avant de succomber murmura :

-Vous… avez… fait une erreur. Elle est dangereuse. Elle ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs et elle vous détruira. Vous avez signé votre arrêt de mort, pitoyables humains. Héhéhé !!! Couic…

Il mourut dans un gargouillement caché par les éclats de rire bruyants des bébés et de la jeune mère. Dans l'infirmerie, Estelle venait de se réveiller, et craqua complètement pour ses deux bébés qui ne s'étaient même pas réveillés quand leur mère avait crié sur le professeur de potion. Elle les réveilla en les chouchoutant et en les cajolant. Les deux bébés se réveillèrent en éclatant bruyamment de rire, leur beaux yeux vert la regardant avec adoration. Les sorciers entrèrent et eurent un sourire émus en voyant ce beau tableau familiale. Estelle leva les yeux des 2 merveilles qu'elle avait mis au monde, sourit tendrement aux sorciers et leur dit :

-Merci. Merci de m'avoir permit de mettre au monde mes enfants dans un endroit sûr.

-Comment allez vous les appeler ? Demanda Sirius.

-Heuu…. Alexandre et Pascal. J'ai toujours adoré ces prénoms.

-Ce sont de beaux noms. Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

-Merci.

Severus arriva sur ces entrefaite, les cheveux parfaitement propres. Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire devant Rogue qui commençait à bougonner:

-Ça se voit que ce n'est pas vous qui avez été agressé avec un bassin.

-ARF ARF ARF !!!! Hurlèrent les deux maraudeurs survivants.

-TAISEZ - VOUS !!! Hurla - t - il furieux.

-OOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! Hurlèrent les deux bébés terrifiés par le cris de rage de Rogue.

Estelle folle de rage, attrapa la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, le professeur Flitwick et le balança à la figure de Rogue et des maraudeurs en hurlant :

-MAIS. ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE DE HURLER COMME CELA AUX OREILLES DE DEUX BEBES !!! DEHORS !!!

Tous s'enfuirent à part Dumbledore et madame Pomfresh qui aidèrent Estelle à calmer ses 2 bébés. Il fallut 10 mn avant que les bébés ne se calment complètement, mais Estelle ne décolorait pas et continuait à fulminer contre les hurleurs, maraudeurs inclus. A la fin de la journée, tous les 3 s'endormirent et ils se réveillèrent le lendemain sous le chant des oiseaux. Les premiers jours, Estelle passa son temps à s'occuper de ses enfants et à préparer ses cours avec l'aide de Remus qui lui donnait des conseils.

Dumbledore et Lupin l'aidèrent en lui apprenant tout ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, surtout les créatures magiques. Elle absorbait les informations comme un éponge et avant la fin des vacances, elle était prête à commencer ses cours. Estelle passait le plus clair de son temps dans le château, elle ne voulait pas risquer de tomber sur un elfe noir. Au début d'août, elle emmena ses enfants dans leur nouvelle maison, la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Les jeunes elfes furent ravis et jouèrent longtemps dans les rayons du soleil. En effet, Estelle avait demandé à être placé dans une tour avec une grande verrière à la place du toit. Elle voulait avoir tout le temps de la lumière que ce soit le jour ou la nuit.

Les enfants adoraient cette pièce dormant longtemps et y jouant autant de temps avec tous les professeurs de l'école à l'exception de celui des potions qui lui en voulait encore. La fin des vacances arriva à toute allure et Estelle se retrouva face à un problème, comment faire garder ses deux petits monstres. Elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener dans la classe et ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls toute la journée. Cette angoisse liée à celle du premier jour de cours, lui fit atteindre un état de stress très important. En descendant vers la grande salle, elle espéra que les livres qu'elle avait demandé ne soit pas trop cher pour ses élèves. Mais c'étaient les seuls pourraient les aider dans leurs études.

Elle voyait les élèves des années précédentes entré dans la grande salle et entendit des murmures énervées:

-Tu te rend compte, « magie elfique vérité ou rêve ? » et l'autre "créature des ténèbres comment s'en prémunir". Ça m'a coûté une fortune. Se plaignit un adolescent au cheveux blond platine.

-Arrête de te plaindre Malefoy, tu fais pitié. Soupira un garçon au cheveux noir et aux yeux vert émeraude.

-Je t'emmerde Potter.

Tous les élèves s'installèrent et attendirent la répartition. Hagrid le garde - chasse et professeur des soins aux créatures magiques, ramena les premières années très intimidés dans leur nouvelle école. Le professeur Mac Gonagall sortit un vieux chapeau tout rafraîchir. Une déchirure se créa et le choipeau commença à chanter.

Tous se demandèrent ce que voulait dire le choipeau, mais ils avaient trop faim pour essayer de comprendre. Les premières années furent emmenés dans leur différentes maisons. Puis le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole:

-Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je tiens à vous dire que la forêt interdite est toujours interdite et que la liste des objet prohibé peut être lu chez Mr Rusard notre concierge. De plus, j'ai la joie de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les force du mal, Melle Estelle Bourdieu.

Estelle se leva et retira la cape qui couvrait sa tête et montra à tous les élèves sa paire d'oreilles pointues. Elle entendit des chuchotements excité :

-Une elfe, c'est une elfe.

-C'est super…

-Bien et maintenant que le festin commence.

A suivre


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Toute la nourriture apparu dans les assiettes sauf dans celle d'Estelle qui se leva et sortit de table trop pressée de retrouver ses deux enfants. Les élèves se demandèrent ce qu'il lui arrivait et nombres d'hypothèses aussi saugrenus les unes par rapport aux autres commencèrent à circuler de table en table. Estelle sortit avec grâce de la grande salle, mais dès qu'elle fut hors de vu, elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs écrasant au passage la queue de miss teigne qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Quand enfin elle arriva dans sa tour, elle fut accueillit par les hurlements de bébés affamés. Elle retira sa cape et donna le biberon à ses deux fauves qui avalèrent leur repas comme s'ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis 3 semaines. Elle commença vraiment à s'inquiéter pour les prochains mois. Comment fera – t – elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses enfants seuls plus d'une heure. Puis elle eut une idée grandiose. Pourquoi ne pas demander au directeur d'engager une nounou ? Quand ses enfants eurent l'estomac bien rempli, Estelle se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivée devant la gargouille qu'elle trouvait vraiment magnifique, elle dit le mot de passe :

-_Kinder Schokobon_. Et marmonna : Je n'aurais jamais dû lui en parler de ce truc.

Elle entra dans la pièce et eut le choc de sa vie. En effet, elle vit dans la cheminée la tête de Sirius qui suppliait Dumbledore.

-Albus, je vous en supplie, je ne peux plus supporter de rester là bas. J'en ai assez d'entendre ma mère hurler toute la nuit et voir cette créature m'énerve encore plus.

-Tu ne peux pas sortir et je ne peux rien te donner comme travail. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais tu vas devoir rester là où tu es. Lui dit Dumbledore désolé.

-D'accord! Soupira Sirius désespéré.

-Attendez, ne partez pas ? Moi j'aurais un travail pour vous. S'exclama Estelle qui avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle recherchait.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Sirius avec un espoir immense au fond de son regard.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Dumbledore étonné.

-Oui, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour garder mes enfants.

-Mais c'est une excellente idée. S'exclama Sirius complètement excité, il adorait les enfants.

-Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton hésitant.

-C'est ça ou vous les gardez, vous les changez, vous les bercez et vous les nourrissiez toute la journée. Dit - elle avec un sourire sadique.

-Bon d'accord! Tu peux venir Sirius. Dit précipitamment Dumbledore qui se rappelait de l'horrible journée où il avait dû garder les deux bébés qui avaient passé leur temps à hurler.

-OUAIIIIISSSSSSS!!! Hurla le jeune homme.

Sa tête disparu de la cheminée et il apparu avec un large sourire.

Dumbledore lui dit:

-Sirius dans l'appartement, tu peux être sous ta forme humaine, mais dehors, tu devras reprendre ta forme animale.

-D'accord, tout ce que vous voudrez professeur.

Sirius se transforma en chien et Estelle commença à lui dire en lui gratouillant la tête :

-Oh mais c'est un beau chien, chien ça ! Mord une seule fois mes enfants et je t'arrache personnellement tes bijoux de famille.

Le gros chien noir la regarda avec des yeux ronds et mit sa queue entre les pattes, et acquiesça vigoureusement.

-Parfait alors suis - moi.

Il suivit la jeune femme qui l'amena jusqu'à son appartement. Dés qu'elle referma la porte, il reprit sa forme humaine et dit :

-C'est très lumineux.

-Oui, c'est pour empêcher mes petits anges de devenir des elfes noirs et après 6 mois, se seront de gentils petits elfes.

-C'est pour cela qu'ils ont un teint grisâtres sans vouloir vous offenser ?

-Oui. Au début, ils étaient légèrement plus sombres.

-D'accord.

-Venez, je vais vous mener à mes petits anges.

Il l'a suivi et entra dans une pièce où gigotaient 2 bébés avec des oreilles pointues. Quand ils virent Sirius, ils s'arrêtèrent de gigoter et le regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Puis ils se remirent à gigoter encore plus et gazouillèrent pour qu'il les prenne dans ses bras. Ce qu'il fit avec une grande douceur. Estelle ravie de voir la douceur de l'homme lui fit confiance et partit préparer ses cours dans le bureau. Les enfants jouèrent toute la journée et quand arriva le moment d'aller dormir, ils sombrèrent dans le pays des rêves en quelques secondes, la lune éclairant doucement leurs visages paisibles.

Estelle se coucha assez tôt après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses enfants et à son baby - sitter qui allait dormir avec eux, un lit était préparé avec toutes les affaires nécessaires au cas où il y aurait un problème de fuite où de gouffre stomacal. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain assez tôt, ses deux enfants étaient déjà en train de jouer avec Sirius qui s'était transformé en chien. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent leur mère arriva, en chemise de nuit assez transparente, complètement affolée à l'idée de faire son premier cours. Sirius reprit sa forme humaine avec deux bébés joueurs dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Mais calmez - vous, ils ne vont pas vous manger.

-Oh cela se voit que vous n'avez jamais été instituteur. Les enfants sont des monstres, s'ils avaient la possibilité de vous tuer, ils le feraient sans aucun problème. Ils sont pires que des ogres, si un jour vous osez avoir un moment de faiblesse, ils vous massacrent.

-Vous exagérez.

-Non, je sous - estime la réalité, se sont des démons. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté, hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Heu….

-Bon soyons forte ! Je vais y arriver, je suis la plus forte.

Elle fonça droit vers la porte et fut arrêtée par le rire de Sirius.

-C'est sûr que votre premier jour sera mémorable si vous y aller presque nue.

Elle regarda sa tenue plus que légère, rougit brutalement et dit à Sirius avec un petit sourire gêné :

-Heu… Merci.

Elle repartit se changer et revint habillée comme une elfe noire, un gilet en cuir noir sur un top en tissus noir qui laissait son nombril à l'air, des protèges poignets en cuir noir et le tout accompagné par un pantalon en cuir noir et d'une cape elfique noire. Elle se tressa les cheveux comme les elfes sylvains enfin ce qu'elle pensait être à la mode des elfes sylvestres. Quand elle réapparut, Sirius siffla ébloui :

-Ouahhhhhh !!!! Là vous n'allez pas avoir de problème de bruit.

-Merci, monsieur Black.

-Appelez - moi Sirius.

-D'accord Sirius.

-Et on peut se tutoyer.

-D'accord Sirius. Et tu peux m'appeler Estelle. Lui dit - elle avec un sourire ravi.

-Ok ! Estelle. Il faudrait que tu te dépêches, tu vas arriver en retard pour ton premier cours.

-D'accord. Une chose très importante, Sirius, les enfants ne doivent pas jamais aller dans l'obscurité.

-Bien.

-Ne les laisse pas seuls et si tu entends un sifflement qui te calme, qui t'endort transforme - toi en chien, prends les enfants et fuis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les elfes noirs t'attaqueront et te tueront.

Il blêmit et hocha la tête lui montrant qu'il avait compris. Estelle embrassa ses deux petits anges et partit faire ses cours. Elle était prête à bouffer du griffondor et du serpentard. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, les 5 ème années étaient les pires, surtout les griffondor – serpentard. Toujours prêt à s'entretuer. Oh! Elle allait les mâter, ce n'était pas des mômes de 15 ans qui allaient lui faire peur. Non mais.

Les élèves qui la croisaient, surtout ceux de sexes masculins se retournaient brutalement et certains se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie avec un magnifique torticolis et un monstrueux sermont de la part de madame Pomfresh. Elle arriva légèrement en retard et tous les élèves du sexe masculin sentirent un filet de bave couler sur leur table tandis que les filles trouvaient les vêtements de leur prof vraiment super. Estelle les regarda droit dans les yeux et leur dit avec un sourire :

-Messieurs, je vous prie de bien vouloir fermer la bouche avant de gober une mouche.

Toutes les filles éclatèrent de rire tandis que les garçons rougissaient de honte et refermaient la bouche. Elle dit à la classe :

-Bonjour, je me nomme Estelle Bourdieu et je suis votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Comme si on ne le savait pas ! Ricana un jeune blond avec un ton traînant. Elle s'approcha tranquillement de lui et lui dit :

-Alors tu es le fils d'un mangemort toi !

Le blond blêmit terriblement, son regard gris se fit acier, mais quand il croisa le regard bleu glacial de son professeur, il préféra ne rien dire. Estelle continua d'un ton aussi glacial que son regard :

-Tu diras à ton futur maître que les elfes noirs n'en ont rien à foutre de la loyauté. Ils le tueront dès qu'ils n'en auront plus besoin. Et une dernière chose, tu resteras à la fin du cours pour parler de tes 50 points en moins pour serpentard et tes 2 …

-Mais ?!

-3

-Mais ?!

-4

-HEY ?!

-5

-Mais …

-6

-Mais

-7

-Mais…

-8

-Mais….

-9

-….

-Parfait donc tes 250 points en moins pour Serpentard et tes 9 heures de colle.

Tous les Serpentard regardèrent avec colère le jeune blond qui avait rougi d'indignation prêt à s'indigner, mais il sentait qu'il valait mieux ne pas énerver son nouveau professeur qui n'avait pas, mais vraiment pas l'air commode. Les serpentard étaient furieux, ils venaient en 3 mn de perdre des points qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore, une première à Poudlard. Les griffondor ne dirent rien, mais n'en pensaient pas moins, la joie se lisaient dans leur regard. Ils étaient ravis de la raclée que venait de se prendre serpentard. Estelle retira sa cape et la posa sur son siège. Avec un sourire, elle leur dit :

-Vous pensez que Voldemort est puissant n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, professeur. Répondit toute la classe dans un frisson en entendant le nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Que personne ne peut le vaincre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, professeur. Dit toute la classe dans un ensemble parfait.

-Et bien vous avez tort. Trancha Estelle.

-KWOA ?! Hurla toute la classe.

-Voldemort est un pitoyable abruti. Il n'arrivera jamais à la puissance de Faegion.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda une jeune étudiante du nom d'Hermione Granger de Gryffondor.

-C'est un elfe noir. Le plus puissant de sa race. Je vais vous apprendre à combattre les elfes noirs. Si vous arrivez à vaincre un elfe noir, alors vous pourrez sans aucun problème vaincre les mangemorts et même Voldemort si vous êtes assez mature pour le faire. Tous les sortilèges que je vais vous apprendre sont inconnus dans le monde sorciers et les sorciers voués au mal ne peuvent les utiliser. Car ce sont des sortilèges totalement bénéfiques qui détruisent entièrement le mal. Cependant pour arriver à les utiliser, il faut une immense puissance magique pour les créer.

-Les elfes noirs ? Voldemort pense qu'ils ne sont bons qu'à violer les filles et à tuer les poules. Dit un étudiant du nom de Harry Potter à ses deux amis.

-Vous pourriez le faire ? Demanda – t – il.

-Aujourd'hui, non ! Je n'ai pas encore assez d'expérience, mais dans 2 ou 3 ….

-Jours, ans, siècles ? La coupa un rouquin de gryffondor complètement excité.

-Heures ! Si monsieur Weasley voulait bien cesser de me couper la parole, se serait bien. Alors 5 points en moins pour gryf…..

-Mais…

-6

-Mais….

-7

-M….

-TAIS - TOI RON !!! Hurla la jeune Hermione.

-Merci mademoiselle Granger. Mais la prochaine fois pourriez - vous être plus discrète. Lui dit Estelle en souriant.

-Je suis désolé professeur.

-Ce n'est rien, dans ma grande mansuétude et parce que vous arrivez à faire taire cette pipelette, je ne vais pas vous sanctionner. Toute la classe même les gryffondor éclatèrent de rire en entendant la remarque de leur nouveau professeur tandis que Ron devenait encore plus rouge que ses cheveux.

-Professeur Bourdieu ?

-Oui, mademoiselle Granger ?

-Comment peut - on capturer un elfe noir ?

-Capturer un elfe noir ?! Estelle explosa de rire et dit : Vous ne pouvez pas le capturer. Un elfe noir est un danger pour son geôlier. De plus, ce n'est pas vous qui le traquez, c'est lui qui vous chasse. Les elfes noirs ne supportent pas la lumière du soleil et difficilement celle de la lune. Mais entrez dans les tunnels des elfes et vous êtes morts. Si vous êtes une femme, ils vous battront et vous violeront. Quand vous accoucherez, ils vous tueront car vous serez devenu leur pire ennemie, une elfe.

-C'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Demanda le blond du nom de Draco Malefoy.

-Oui, avant j'étais ce que vous appelez une moldue ignorante du monde sorcier et ravie de cette ignorance. Jusqu'à ce que mon chemin croise celui de Faegion. Le roi des elfes noirs, le plus cruel, féroce, sadique et sexy de son peuple.

-Sexy ?! S'exclamèrent les élèves en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

-Hey!! Je suis une femme bourrée d'hormones en furie. Quand vous aurez mon âge et que vous tomberez sur un elfe, même un elfe noir, vous ne pourriez résister à son charme. Enfin pendant 5 mn, parce qu'après, vous ne désirez faire qu'une seule chose, l'étriper. Bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma vie, mais de celle des elfes noirs. Pour les reconnaître, c'est assez simple, ils ont la peau du corps gris anthracite.

-Anthracite?! Demanda un élève de serpentard, Blaise Zabini.

-Anthracite, gris foncé presque noir, d'où leur nom d'elfe noir. Leurs yeux sont vert, gris, bleus et même pour l'ancien roi violet, mais toujours foncés limite noirs. Surtout et cela est très important, sachez qu'au moment d'attaquer, ils sifflotent un air qui endort la victime et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se fait massacrer dans la joie et l'allégresse.

Tous blêmirent affolés par ce que disait leur professeur, mais ils grattaient férocement des notes sur leurs parchemins. Imperturbable, Estelle continua son cours :

-Les elfes noirs ne peuvent pas être terrassés par la magie humaine qu'elle soit blanche ou noir, mais par….

-KWOA?!

-10 point en moins pour le professeur Dumbledore ! Dit – elle avec un sourire.

Tous les élèves éclatèrent bruyamment de rire, Estelle avait voulu lâcher un peu de pression, car les élèves avaient l'air pour certains d'être prêt à pleurer. Le directeur, lui, souriait toujours un peu stupéfait par la révélation de la jeune femme. Il était venu, car il voulait avoir des renseignements sur les elfes et par Merlin, il venait d'en avoir et pas des plus rassurantes. Il rentra complètement dans la salle et laissa la porte ouverte.

-Mais et les deux elfes qui sont morts ?

-Les deux elfes ? Répondit Estelle, tandis que les élèves suivaient la discussion.

-Oui, un elfe noir et un elfe qui a reçu l'avada Kedavra.

-Le premier a été tué par le second, et le second n'est pas mort, il s'est simplement rendu invisible pour pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passe. C'est une technique d'espionnage qui fonctionne très bien dans la lumière, mais très mal quand un elfe noir est dans les parages. Les elfes ont des sens très aiguisés et ils ressentent les énergies magiques, quand deux elfes de races différentes sont dans la même pièce, la première chose qu'ils vont faire c'est de s'entretuer.

-Les autres elfes, sont - ils dangereux? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Non, ils sont assez pacifiques sauf contre les elfes noirs qui sont leur pires ennemis.

-Oh! Et par rapport aux humains? Je veux dire comment voient – ils les humains?

-Pour eux, vous n'êtes que des moldus sans importance. Des ploucs.

Il y eut un rire dans la salle et Estelle lança avec un sourire:

-5 points de moins pour l'elfe qui s'esclaffe par terre.

Le rire devint de plus en plus fort et une créature humanoïde au long cheveux blond pâle et à la peau légèrement argenté apparu au coin de la pièce.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!! UN ELFE NOIR !!! Hurla une gryffondor du nom de Parvati Patil déclenchant une panique pas possible.

-SILENCE !!!! Vous n'avez rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit ma parole ! Soupira Estelle dans le silence rétablit.

-Heuu…

-La prochaine fois que vous prenez des notes, pensez à utiliser votre cerveau ça peut servir. Vous savez que vous avez un cerveau ? N'est ce pas, et bien, il est très utile pour apprendre ses leçons. Bon, pour que vous compreniez, on va faire avec un exemple. Dit – elle tandis que Parvati rougissait de honte sous les regards moqueurs des serpentards et des griffondor, qui pour une fois dans l'histoire de l'école étaient d'accord sur une chose.

Elle se tourna vers l'elfe et lui demanda :

-Pourriez - vous vous mettre à la lumière du soleil ?

-Mais bien sûr jeune demoiselle! Répondit aimablement la gracieuse créature qui se déplaça avec grâce et se mit sous la lumière.

Éclairé par le soleil, tous purent voir son visage. Il avait de long cheveux blond et des yeux bleus très clairs, presque de la même couleur que ceux d'Estelle. Le soleil le rendait encore plus beau enfin si cela était possible. Toutes les filles bavaient allègrement sur le corps de l'elfe. Tandis que certains garçons toussotaient des « Lockart » à tout bout de champs.

-Alors qui peut me dire la différence entre….

A ce moment, un gros chien noir entra tenant deux bébés dans sa gueule, le chien avait l'air affolé. Estelle comprit immédiatement et hurla :

-METTEZ VOUS TOUS DANS LA LUMIÈRE DU SOLEIL. VITE !!!

Tout le monde y comprit les professeurs allèrent dans la lumière du soleil. Estelle claqua la porte et rejoignit le groupe près de l'elfe qui regardait la porte avec attention et appréhension. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand et violemment sur Faegion. Tout le monde comprit pourquoi Estelle le trouvait sexy, il avait un charme à lui et quand il était au repos, il avait l'air inoffensif mais la classe savait maintenant que c'était faux et lui lança un regard méfiant et voir haineux. Hermione s'exclama :

-Oh!!!! Mais en fait, la différence entre les elfes noirs et les elfes, c'est la couleur de la peau et des cheveux. Mais aussi la position du corps. Les elfes noirs ont l'air légèrement voûté.

Elle se tut quand elle croisa le regard noir et haineux de Faegion qui lui promettait mille mort si elle continuait à parler. L'elfe noir se tourna vers Estelle et lui dit d'une voix douce qui aurait pu la faire craquer, mais maintenant, elle était immunisée.

-Estelle ! Quel joie de revoir ta merveilleuse beauté. Et dire que j'ai eut l'immense privilège de toucher ton corps de rêve !

-Faegion, quelle mauvaise surprise t'amène ?

-Mes enfants !

-Tes enfants? Tu peux courir, ce sont mes enfants. Toi tu n'es que leur géniteur. Une simple aide, c'est tout. Alors maintenant retourne dans ton obscurité et laisse nous vivre à la lumière. MES enfants adorent la lumière du soleil.

-Je te maudis sale elfe ! Gronda - t - il d'un ton malveillant.

-Tiens ! Tu me maudis maintenant, pourtant il y a à peine 5 secondes tu m'idolâtrais. Les mâles sont tellement inconstant.

-Je t'emmerdes !!!

-Tudieu! Tu parles comme un humain maintenant. Faisant pouffer de rire l'autre elfe et certains élèves.

-Je vais te AIIIIEEEEEEEEE !!!! Hurla - t - il.

Sa main s'était retrouvé dans la lumière et sous l'effet du soleil, la peau de l'elfe se recouvrit de cloques qui explosaient en laissant apparaître le derme sensible de l'elfe. Il retira précipitamment sa main et resta dans l'ombre.

-Je te tuerai. Avec l'alliance que je vais faire avec Voldemort, je te détruirais !

-Tu veux parler de celui qui dit que les elfes noirs ne sont bons qu'à violer les filles et à tuer les poules ?

Faegion devint vert de rage et gronda :

-Il a dit quoi ?

-Oui, monsieur. J'ai un lien avec Voldemort et il a dit qu'il avait enfin de bons serviteurs. En parlant des elfes noirs. Lui dit Harry avec sincérité, ce que l'elfe ressentit immédiatement.

-KWOA!!!!! Rugit Faegion fou de rage. Des SERVITEURS ?! Mais il va voir ce que vont lui faire les serviteurs. Gronda - t - il rageur. Quant à toi, tu peux garder tes bâtards, je ne garderai pas d'elfe près de moi.

Estelle s'approcha de Faegion qui la regardait avec mépris et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Merci, Faegion.

-Grmfff !!!

L'elfe noir disparu en ne laissant qu'une plume de cygne noir avec pourtant la base légèrement blanche. L'autre elfe lui dit :

-Vous avez remercié un elfe noir ?!

-Ben pour une fois qu'il fait une bonne action, il faut le remercier. Non ?

-Mouis ! Dit l'elfe pensif.

-Bon le cours va pouvoir reprendre. Mr…. Comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda - t - elle à l'elfe.

-Je me nomme Elianar.

-Merci, Elianar. Donc Elianar ici présent va m'assister dans mes cours.

-Mais ?!

-Attention, vous allez avoir des points en moins et des heures de colle ! Le prévint un élève de Gryffondor, Neville Longdubas.

Toute la classe éclata de rire, même Estelle eut un sourire. Pendant que la classe s'esclaffait, elle embrassa tendrement ses enfants, puis caressa doucement la tête du chien en murmurant :

-Merci, Sniffle. Tu leur a sauvé la vie, rappelle - moi de t'augmenter.

-Wouaf !!

-Tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

Le chien attrapa les deux bébés et les mit en plein soleil sous le regard approbateur de l'elfe. Puis le chien alla près de Harry qui lui chuchota :

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Monsieur Potter, vous resterez à la fin du cours.

-Bien professeur Bourdieu. Soupira le survivant.

Le professeur Dumbledore fit apparaître un siège et observa son nouveau professeur de DCFM et ne regrettait pas son choix mais vraiment pas du tout. Quand il avait appris que ce crétin de Fudge voulait mettre l'un de ses collaborateurs à un poste à Poudlard, il avait un peu paniqué. Mais Estelle était arrivée au bon moment et ce fut avec plaisir qu'il contacta Fudge pour lui annoncer qu'il avait déjà un professeur de DCFM et qu'il refusait de s'en débarrasser. 20 mn plus tard le cours s'acheva quand retentit la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours. Tous les élèves se levèrent pour sortir, mais Estelle les retint une dernière seconde :

-Pour le prochain cours, je veux 3 parchemins sur les différences entre les elfes et les elfes noirs. Je veux aussi qui vous vous renseigner sur les sorts qui peuvent être utilisé contre les elfes noirs et le pourquoi de l'intolérance des elfes noirs quant à la lumière du soleil. Il y aura une interrogation. Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, veuillez rester je vous prie.

Quand tous les élèves furent partis, Estelle dit à Draco d'un ton sec :

-Monsieur Malefoy, je vais envoyer un avertissement vos parents quant à votre conduite inqualifiable à mon cours. Si vous recommencez à avoir une telle conduite à mon cours, ce sera la porte jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Suis - je clair ?

-Oui, professeur Bourdieu.

-Parfait, vous passerez vos heures de colle avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite. Et maintenant partez avant que vos heures de colle dépassent la journée.

-Oui, professeur.

Le jeune étudiant partit sans demander son reste laissant Harry seul avec les adultes. Estelle alla refermer la porte et lança :

-Sirius, tu peux reprendre ta forme humaine.

Le chien regarda la jeune femme, puis reprit sa forme humaine. Harry se jeta au cou de son parrain en criant :

-Sirius !!!

-Harry, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis la nounou des deux petits semis - elfes.

-Sirius, se ne sont pas des semi - elfes, se sont des elfes gris, moitié elfes noirs, moitié elfes de lumière. Enfin, ils sont plus elfes de lumière qu'elfes noirs. Dit Estelle avec un petit sourire.

-Non mon amie, ce sont entièrement des elfes de lumières comme tu le dis si bien.

-Donc ils….

-Ne risquent plus de devenir des elfes noirs. Mais il est vrai qu'il serait préférable que vos enfants ne jouent pas dans l'obscurité.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry qui écoutait ce que disait Elianar.

-Car ils risqueraient de se faire capturer par leur père.

-Merci Elianar de toute cette explication. Monsieur Potter ?

-Oui, professeur Bourdieu ?

-J'aurai besoin que vous rameniez avec Sniffle ici présent mes deux enfants. Le mot de passe pour entrer dans mes quartiers est _Mae govannen, mellon nìn_.

-Tiens, très intéressant comme mot de passe. C'est le même que celui de la chambre royal.

-Quelle curieuse coïncidence. Murmura Dumbledore.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un cours qui m'attend alors messieurs vous pouvez disposer. Sauf vous Elianar, j'aurais besoin de vous.

-Bien.

Sirius se retransforma en chien, prit l'un des bébés dans sa gueule et repartit suivi par Harry qui tenait dans ses bras l'autre bébé. Dumbledore eut un grand sourire et repartit faire ses devoirs de directeur. Quand tous les adultes partirent, les premières années entrèrent dans la salle et Estelle recommença ses cours. La classe passait plus de temps à regarder les deux elfes qu'à écouter ce qu'elle disait. Pourtant les explications d'Estelle se trouvait être la base de la DCFM. En fait c'était le cours le plus important de toute leur scolarité et ils ne le savaient même pas. A la fin des deux heures, Estelle leur dit avec un petit sourire sadique :

-Comme vous avez été très calme, très sage et très attentifs vous n'aurez aucun problème à me faire un petit résumé précis de 5 parchemins de ce cours. Bon vous pouvez sortir. Bonne appétit.

Estelle et Elianar allèrent dans la grande salle. Quand elle vit que la place de Harry était vide et que ses amis commençaient à s'inquiéter de son absence, elle repartit suivit d'Elianar et retourna dans sa tour. Quand elle entra, elle vit les 2 hommes discuter paisiblement, les 2 bébés jouant avec les lumières du soleil. Estelle les interrompit :

-Monsieur Potter, vous ne devriez pas être avec lui. Vos amis vous attendent dans la grande salle. Je vous prierai de ne pas révéler la présence de votre parrain en ces lieux. Moins nous sommes nombreux à le savoir, mieux se sera. De plus, vous pourrez avoir votre parrain pour vous seul durant toutes les heures de colle que je vais vous donner.

Harry sauta dans les bras d'Estelle en criant :

-Merci professeur Bourdieu.

-Monsieur Potter, 10 heures de colle pour avoir agresser votre professeur. Vous resterez ici après les cours.

-Oui, professeur avec plaisir.

-La prochaine fois prenez l'air énervé et triste, ce sera moins bizarre.

-Bien professeur. Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire désolé.

-Maintenant aller dans la grande salle.

-Oui professeur, tout de suite professeur.

Il embrassa Sirius et repartit en courant vers la grande salle, la joie illuminant ses yeux couleurs émeraude. Il vit que tout le monde, enfin tous ses amis l'attendaient avec impatience. Ron et Hermione lui demandèrent dès qu'il s'assit :

-C'était Sirius?

-Non. Il était honteux de mentir à ses amis, mais il voulait garder son parrain pour lui. Il était tellement heureux , il avait retrouvé son parrain et surtout il restait auprès de lui toute l'année. Il adorait cette prof qui lui permettait de le voir plus souvent. Quand il vit Estelle, il ne pût s'empêcher de lui sourire. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit les points des serpentard qui n'avaient pas bougé. Il faut dire que 250 points en moins alors que vous n'avez que 20 points, ça fait mal. Il se tourna vers Malefoy et vit qu'il était mis à part. Le repas fut animé surtout que les premières années avaient l'air affolé. Harry demanda à l'un d'entre eux :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Le professeur Bourdieu nous a demandé de faire un résumé du cours.

-Et alors ?

-Personne n'a écouté le cours.

-J'EN ETAIS SÛR.

Tout le monde sursauta.

-Bon, les premières années, vous reviendrez dans ma salle de classe. Vous devez avoir les bases si vous voulez survivre.

-Oui, professeur Bourdieu.

-Et cette fois - ci, vous écouterez, car les devoirs seront plus dur.

-Oui, professeur Bourdieu.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Estelle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus de cours et retournant dans son appartement, elle dit à Sirius et à Elianar qui la suivait partout afin de la protéger :

-Bon, journée de libre jusqu'à 17 heures..

-Super. Qu'allez vous faire ? Demanda Sirius.

-Nous allons aller à Pré au Lard.

Les yeux de Sirius brillèrent de joie, tandis qu'Elianar avait une lueur de curiosité dans le regard. Il avait souvent entendu parler de pré au lard, mais il n'y était jamais allé. Tous les 3 préparèrent les bébés, et se promenèrent dans les couloirs pour la plus grande joie des bébés qui visitaient le château. Ils étaient presque arrivés devant les portes de Poudlard quand un homme blond avec un air méprisant apparut en ouvrant en grand les portes. Ils s'arrêta devant Estelle et gronda :

-Est-ce vous qui avez puni mon fils ?

-Oui, et j'en suis fier. Et la prochaine fois qu'il me parle de cette façon, ce sera la porte suis - je assez claire ?

-Je n'ai pas à écouter les menaces d'une putain qui couche avec le premier moins que rien qui traîne.

-Lucius Malefoy, faite très attention à ce que vous dites, les elfes noirs ont une excellente mémoire et d'excellent sens dont le sens de l'ouïe.

-Vous me menacez ?

-Oui. Vous mourrez avant de comprendre ce qu'il vous arrive.

Un sifflotement doux qui détendait les sens résonna dans le hall. Estelle, Elianar et Sirius reculèrent précipitamment et se mirent en plein soleil protégeant immédiatement les 2 bébés qui s'étaient endormis au début du sifflement. L'autre sorcier ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui arrivait. Et bien leur en prit, car les elfes attaquèrent. Ils ne tuèrent pas le sorcier, mais le défigurèrent en s'amusant à lui lacérer le visage. Le hurlement de douleur du mangemort fut tellement puissant que Sirius crut un instant que toute l'école avait entendu. Mais Elianar lui dit :

-Ils ont jeté un sort d'insonorisation, personne n'a entendu et personne ne viendra nous aider. Nous sommes seuls face à eux.

Sirius tremblait de peur, ils étaient face à des elfes noirs vachement dangereux et sans le vouloir, il était redevenu un homme. Estelle lui dit :

-Sirius, redevient un chien, tu pourras nous être plus utile.

Il acquiesça et dans un « POP », redevint un chien qui tremblait quand même. Lucius sanglotait de terreur et de douleur. Estelle le regarda avec dégoût et lui lança :

-Vous êtes un faible. Et vous pensiez que les elfes noirs se mettraient avec vous ? AHAHAHAHAH !!!! Je ne pense pas que Faegion veuille régresser pour se mettre à votre niveau.

Maintenant qu'elle avait craché son venin sur Lucius, elle regarda les elfes noirs qui les entouraient et qui désiraient plus que tout les tuer. Avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre son souffle, les elfes attaquèrent. Elle lança un sort puissant qui tua l'un des elfes, Elianar en découpa un autre et quant à Sirius, il en égorgea un 3ème. Mais les elfes étaient en supériorité numérique jusqu'au moment où Faegion attaqua l'un des siens. Les autres elfes fous de rage se jetèrent sur lui afin de l'éliminer, mais c'était sans compter les 3 autres qui entrèrent dans la bataille. En 45 mn, tous les elfes noirs à l'exception de Faegion furent éliminés. Estelle s'approcha de ce dernier et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi avoir fait cela?

-Parce…. Parce que je t'aime Estelle. Je t'ai aimé le jour où je t'ai rencontré et je ne l'ai compris qu'après ton départ.

Il se releva difficilement et sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique se soit, il lui susurra dans l'oreille :

-Je savais bien que tu tenais à moi. Tous tes exemples parlent de moi.

-Si tu étais moins violent, oui je pourrais dire cela. Mais tant que tu le seras, je ne resterais pas avec toi. C'est clair ! Lança Estelle en s'écartant de lui.

-Hey! Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire cela, je suis un elfe noir, pas un de ses faibles d'elfes des bois .

-Je t'emmerde pèquenot! Lança Elianar furieux.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, on dirait vraiment des humains. Soupira Estelle en se massant les tempes.

-Je me demande comment ça se fait que tu sois mon frère ! Gronda Elianar devant Faegion qui tombait des nues comme Estelle qui demanda :

-Ton frère ?

-Oui, Faegion est mon frère, mais l'ex - roi des elfes noirs l'a détourné de la lumière quand il était bébé.

-Mais les elfes ainsi détournés peuvent ils redevenir bon ?

-Oui, il faut qu'il rencontre l'amour avec un grand A. Ce qui pour Faegion est le cas. Ensuite, il faut qu'il soit prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sa dulcinée, ce qui est fait et enfin que la dite dulcinée lui fasse prendre un bain jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la peau blanche et voilà. Le reste c'est une question de temps.

-Parfait, la première chose qu'on va faire, c'est de te laver les cheveux.

-KWOA !!!!

-Je ne resterai pas avec un elfe qui a les cheveux gras, je ne supporte pas ça.

-Mais….

-Maintenant!

-Mais…

-Comme dirais l'un de mes élèves, continue à discuter mes ordres et tu auras des heures de colle, des points en moins et le crâne rasé.

-Heuu ….

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sa tour. Il tenta de s'enfuir quand il vit la lumière du soleil, mais Estelle le recouvrit d'une cape noire et il put traverser la pièce sans problème suivit par Elianar qui pouffait de rire de voir un elfe noir obéir à une femme. Faegion se retrouva soudain à la lumière, mais avant de pouvoir hurler de douleur, il se retrouva dans une baignoire remplie d'eau mousseuse. Eau qui en quelque secondes devint noire. Estelle poussa une exclamation de dégoût et prenant une brosse, elle commença à frotter la peau sensible de l'elfe qui hurlait de douleur et lâchait toutes les insultes de son répertoire très bien rempli retenu par Sirius et Elianar, les deux bébés dormant paisiblement dans leurs lit. Enfin, elle arrêta de torturer son dos et sa poitrine pour s'occuper de ses bijoux de famille. Le hurlement de douleur prouva à Elianar et à Sirius que c'était vachement douloureux. Elle se vengeait ainsi de tous les coups qu'il lui avait porté. Après trois heures de récurage et de torture, Estelle le sortit de l'eau et vida la baignoire. Après un sort de nettoyage, elle remplit à nouveau d'eau savonneuse et força Faegion à y retourner. Le pauvre elfe noir enfin le future – ex – pauvre elfe noir la suppliait du regard, mais rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis et il se retrouva à nouveau sous l'eau. Elle le frotta avec une grande vigueur comme un elfe de maison récure un vieux parquet. Quand enfin Faegion sortit de l'eau noire, il avait la peau très pâle et surtout très rouge. Il lui lança un regard glacé tandis qu'Estelle nettoyait de nouveau la baignoire. Quand cette dernière fut propre, Estelle la remplit d'eau, mais Faegion s'enfuit en courant voulant à tout prix éviter le bain, mais il fut attrapé par Elianar et Sirius qui lui firent un plaquage digne des meilleurs rugbymen. Elianar attrapa les bras de l'elfe tandis que Sirius s'occupait des jambes et dans un parfait ensemble, ils le jetèrent dans l'eau. Quand il réapparut, Estelle lui mit du shampooing sur la tête et recommença à frotter, elle usa 5 bouteilles de shampooing avant d'être satisfaite. L'ex - elfe noir qui n'avait plus que le visage noir avait de beaux cheveux noirs et propres et surtout qui sentaient bons. Maintenant que son corps et ses cheveux étaient propres, Estelle prépara un gant de toilette pour le visage. Quand elle en eut terminé, l'elfe noir n'avait plus de noir que le nom et ressemblait bigrement à son frère mais avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux vert très foncé. Il se regarda dans la glace, lui fit un sourire, mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut un regard noir de mépris. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, prit ses enfants et quitta la pièce laissant l'ex – elfe noir dans son bain toujours nu comme un ver et seul.

A suivre


	4. chapitre 4

Voici le dernier chapitre des elfes noirs, peut – être un jour ferais – je une suite, mais ce sera quand j'aurais plus d'idée. Je remercie toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic et l'ont apprécié qu'ils aient ou non laissé des reviews. Merci et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4

Faegion observa son frère avec une déception immense au fond de son regard. Son frère lui donna une serviette en lui disant :

_-Après toutes les horreurs que tu lui as faites, tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'elle te sauterait dans les bras ?_

_-Ben un peu oui. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_

_-Tu dois la séduire._

_-La quoi ?_

_-La séduire! lui montrer avec douceur ton amour pour elle._

_-De la douceur ? Je suis un elfe noir, pas un..._

_-Tu n'es plus un elfe noir, tu es un elfe des bois, comme moi maintenant._

_-Ppppfffuuuu !_

Sirius lui prêta des vetements, puis lui dit :

_-Bon nous allons mettre le plan séduire le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal._

_-D'accord. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_

_-Tu dois être aux petits soins avec elle, et lui prouver que tu as changé, être doux, ne plus être une seule fois violent, la défendre quand elle est en danger et surtout être délicat._

_-Mais c'est à l'encontre de ma nature._

_-Pour la conquérir, tu devras faire des concessions et des sacrifices._

_-Bon ben! D'acord, de toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix. On commence quand ?_

_-Tout de suite._

_-Pfffuuu ! D'accord._

_-Parfait d'abord les habits. Elianar, vous allez m'aider à l'habiller comme un elfe des bois de haute lignée._

_-D'accord mon ami. Alors un, le pantalon et la chemise doivent être argentée et la tunique brun – vert._

Sirius pointa l'ex - elfe noir de sa baguette et Faegion se retrouva habillé avec les même vêtements que son frère.

_-Ensuite les cheveux, ils doivent être tressés._

De nouveau le sorcier pointa l'elfe qui se retrouva les cheveux tressés comme ceux d'Elianar.

_-Parfait, maintenant, tu vas devoir amadouer ta chère petite femme._ Pouffa Sirius qui fit apparaître un superbe bouquet de fleur.

Faegion prit une grande respiration et sortit de l'appartement afin de retrouver sa belle. Il utilisa tout ce qu'il avait appris durant toute sa vie dans l'art de la traque et rertouva la trace de sa femme. Elle était dans sa salle de cours, enseignant de nouveau les premières années qui écoutaient religieusement ce qu'elle disait. Il attendit patiemment que les élèves sortent et quand ils le firent, ils s'enfuirent en hurlant de terreur. Estelle pointa son jolie minois hors de la salle de classe et fit la tête en voyant l'elfe. Faegion était très nerveux, et ne savait pas du tout comment lui offrir ces fleurs. Il se redressa de toute sa taille, lui fit un immense sourire et voulant être surprenant, colla le bouquet de fleur sous le nez de l'elfe qui se retrouva avec un terrible crise d'éternuement. Faegion navré et honteux cacha le bouquet derrière le dos et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre complètement perdu. Estelle recula en éternuant comme une pauvre allergique tandis que Faegion allait vite vers le bureau fit apparaître un vase remplit d'eau et disposa les fleurs dedans embellissant la salle austère. Quand Estelle arrêta d'éternuer, elle lança un regard noir vers l'ex - roi des elfes noirs qui souriait gentiment. Elle reconnut immediatement les signes de la cour maladroite que lui faisait l'elfe, mais pour l'avoir, il allait en baver. Elle recula, pointa son doigt ferme vers la porte et articula :

_-De... hors._

Faegion salua la jeune elfe en lui embrassant doucement le front, puis sortit de la pièce. Estelle était agréablement surprise de la nouvelle douceur de l'elfe, mais elle n'avait pas la preuve que cela durerait, donc elle se méfiait. En sortant tout joyeux, il croisa Dumbledore, le salua gentiment et commença à parler de la pluie et du soleil. Le directeur était éberlué, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, l'elfe était prêt à lui arracher les yeux et maintenant, il avait l'air doux comme un agneau. Dumbledore comprit avec beaucoup d'émotion qu'il avait trahis les siens par amour pour Estelle et qu'il voulait la reconquérir. Dumbledore invita l'elfe à déjeuner à la table des professeurs, mais Faegion refusa car tant qu'Estelle ne lui pardonnerait pas, il ne mangerait pas avec eux. Mais il remercia le directeur assez emu qu'il l'accepte aussi vite. Le soir venu, il ne mangea pas préférant veiller sur sa belle qui discutait avec le professeur Flitwick des élèves et surtout de la guerre serpentard/ griffondor des cinquièmes années. Ceux - ci étaient très nerveux et regardaient l'elfe noir qui était adossé négligeamment contre le mur. Ils se calmèrent quand Elianar arriva, mais ils furent horrifiés en voyant qu'Elianar posait sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe noir et lui parlait avec un sourire rassurant :

_-Elle t'a giflé ?_

_-Non !_

_-Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle._

_-Mouais, on peut dire ça comme ça ! Je lui ai collé les fleurs sous son nez au lieu de les lui donner. Je suis un crétin._ Soupira l'ancien roi avec tristesse.

_-Allez petit frère, tu vas y arriver._

_-Tu crois ?_

_-Oui, il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes, elle en vaut vraiment le coup._

_-Je sais._ Dit Faegion avec un petit air rêveur.

_-Elle te teste._ Expliqua Elianar.

_-Ah, d'accord ! Elle va partir._ Dit Faegion en se redressant quand il vit qu'Estel commençait à se lever.

_-Et tu vas faire quoi ?_

_-Ben la protéger !_

Estelle salua tout le monde puis sortit de la grande salle suivit par Faegion et Elianar. Quand ils furent sortis, les serpentards explosèrent de rire et Drago s'esclaffa :

_-La prof a un nouveau toutou._

Harry se releva et lui dit :

_-Draco, tu es un abruti, tu te rappelle de ce qu'à dit la prof, les elfes noirs ont une ouïe 1000 fois plus fine que la nôtre, il t'a entendu et je me demande pourquoi il ne t'a pas encore tuer._

Draco allait répondre quand ils entendirent la réponse d'Elianar :

_-Parce que je viens de le retenir !_

Le serpentard devint blanc comme un linge tremblant comme une feuille.

Elianar retenait son frère par le bras, tandis qu'il voulait faire regretter à l'humain ce qu'il venait de dire. Elianar lui dit :

_-Pense à Estelle, elle va être furieuse._

_-Tu as raison. Je suis calme. Je ne vais pas les tuer, je vais les terrorriser. Leur montrer le respect par la terreur. Je suis fort pour entrer dans les rêve et les modifier._

_-Mouais, c'est pas bête. Bon petit frère, tu as ton aimée à protéger._

_-Tu as raison._

Les deux elfes se mirent à courir dans les couloirs retrouvant Esltelle qui chouchoutait ses enfants. Faegion entra dans la pièce, referma la porte et s'adossa contre le mur montant résolument une garde farouche. Estelle se sentait totalement en sécurité avec deux puissants elfes près d'elle dont un qui était prêt à tout pour elle par amour. Elle le regardait du coin de l'oeil, elle le trouvait plus beau comme cela avec ses longs cheveux noirs, soyeux et propres. Elle coucha ses enfants les mettant entre les pattes de Sirius qui filait doux en sentant le regard noir de Faegion sur lui, car en plus d'être amoureux de sa femme, il l'était de ses enfants. Soudain, l'elfe se leva d'un bond et pointa son épée vers la porte. Tous se tendirent , puis se calmèrent quand ils virent harry entrer. Il était en train de loucher sur la lame noire promesse de mort quand Estelle toussota et dit :

_-Faegion, il ne me fera rien, il est en colle._

L'elfe rangea son épée et demanda méfiant:

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Il s'est jeté sur moi._

_-QUOI ! Gggggrrrrr !_

_-Faegion, calme – toi. Je ne te savais pas aussi jaloux. C'est le moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'Harry reste avec son parrain sans que cela ait l'air bizarre. _Expliqua t – elle à Faegion tandis qu'Harry serrait son parrain dans ses bras.

_-J'ai été assez stupide pour mal te traiter et presque te perdre, c'est pas pour qu'un autre le fasse._

Pour Estelle, c'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on ne lui avait jamais faite. L'elfe noir se remit à la garde de la porte tandis qu'Estelle regardait SON elfe noir écouter avec beaucoup d'attention les couloirs extérieurs. Elle décida de lui donner une seconde chance, il faut dire que concentré comme cela était sacrément sexy. Elle releva la tête et lui dit :

_-Faegion avant que je n'oublie, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour mes cours, comme tu connais bien les efles noirs, mieux que moi, tu pourras apprendre aux jeunes à s'en défendre._

L'elfe se retourna en sursautant et s'exclama :

_-Quoi ! Moi ! Mais..._ Il regarda Sirius et Elianar qui lui faisaient des gros yeux, toussota un peu et dit :

_-Hmmm, d'accord, se sera une excellente expérience pour moi._

Estelle eut l'air vraiment fière des efforts que faisait Faegion pour s'adoucir et en remerciement, elle lui embrassa tendrement la joue, puis retourna coucher les enfants. Harry fut le témoin privilégié du bonheur de l'elfe. Il eut un doux sourire, s'assit près de l'elfe et lui dit :

_-Vous savez, et bien je crois que Melle Bourdieu vous aime. Mais elle se méfie de vous, de votre violence, elle a peur que vous recommenciez. _

_-Je ne le ferai jamais, j'ai trop peur de la perdre. Mais est - ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Sirius et Estelle ?_

_-Non, ils ne sont qu'amis, c'est tout. _

_-Ah d'accord._

Faegion resta toute la nuit prêt de la porte de la chambre de sa femme et de ses enfants, il ne dormit pas de la nuit, même après qu'Harry soit repartit dans son dortoire. Pendant plus de 8 mois, l'elfe fut le parfait garde du corps et Estelle lui donnait tous les jours des preuves d'attention qu'il adorait. Il était vraiment heureux, car maintenant il pouvait la suivre n'importe où, même en plein soleil. Aujourd'hui, Estelle avait décidé qu'ils iraient tous les 6 dans le village de Pré au lard en même temps que les élèves. Harry fut ravi de voir que son professeur préféré et toute sa petite famille, car ses autres « amis » l'avaient complètement laissé tomber.

Estelle pendant les « heures de colles » de Harry, lui apprenait tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait tandis que Faegion et Elianar lui apprenaient à se battre à l'épée et Sirius les duels de sorciers. Le jeune sorcier était maintenant beaucoup plus puissant, car Estelle lui avait jeté le sort qui lui avait permis d'apprendre plus rapidement. Il était devenu plus grand, dépassant même Ron et plus fort physiquement. Estelle, Sirius, Faegion et Elianar l'avaient entrainé afin qu'il devienne animagus. Il se transformait en un énorme dragon noir avec une cicatrice verte sur le dos. Il avait appris à moduler la taille de son dragon et pouvait prendre n'importe quelle taille, du monstrueux dragon de 40 m de haut donc les ailes cachent la lumière du soleil et déclenchent des tempêtes au moindre mouvement à la toute petite créature qui pouvait se cacher dans le creux d'une poche. Faegion aimait beaucoup Harry, il le voyait comme un petit frère et il avait très mal réagit quand Harry lui avait appris que Ron et Hermione avaient renier leur amitié. Harry très choqué avait vu un ex – elfe noir hurler de rage, et il avait fallu toute l'aide de Sirius et d'Elianar pour l'empêcher de massacrer les deux autres. En plein milieu du repas, il crachat :

_-Je me demanda vraiment pourquoi il fait tout ça pour vous. Vous n'êtes rien, que de pitoyable crétins. Sache le castor sans cervelle que Harry passe tout son temps à s'entraîner pour vaincre ce bâtard de Voldemort. Oh ! Une chose, n'essaies plus jamais de te rapprocher de lui, car là Estelle ne pourra pas me retenir de te faire très mal. Je n'ai pas que l'on touche à mon petit frère._

Harry en avait eut les larmes aux yeux tandis que Sirius déguisé en chien léchait la main de Faegion le remerciant à sa façon. Ce fut ce jour là qu'Estelle et Faegion firent la connaissance de Remus qui leur fit très bonne impression. Pour les elfes et le sorcier, Harry était prêt magicalement parlant pour le combat, mais pas mentalement. Ils préféraient qu'il continue à s'entrainer, mais aussi qu'il fasse des blagues et s'amuse comme tout adolescent digne de son âge.

Cependant le destin ne le voulut pas et le jour de cette sortie tant attendu, Voldemort attaqua en personne le village de pré au lard accompagné par Pettigrow et de ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Les mangemorts firent leur première erreur en attaquant Alexandre et Pascal. Faegion poussa un hurlement de rage et fit place nette autour de lui avant même qu'Elianar ait pu sortir son épée. Estelle se serra contre son elfe encore furieux et lui dit :

_-Si tu veux me demander quelque chose, c'est le moment idéal._

L'elfe mit sa main dans sa poche, glissa un anneau d'or autour du doigt d'Estelle et lui demanda :

_-Melle Estelle Mélanie Bourdieu, voulez – vous m'épouser et faire de moi le plus heureux des ex – elfe noir ?_

_-Avec plaisir mon bel elfe._ Répondit – elle en l'embrassant.

Faegion l'embrassa avec tendresse, jusqu'au moment où Elianar les réveilla :

_-C'est pas tout ça petit frère, mais les mangemort viennent de s'en prendre à Harry._

_-Et alors, on l'a entraîné pour qu'il réussisse à vaincre ce vieux serpents._

_-Ils sont à 10 contre lui._

_-Je n'aime pas les traitres qui attaquent par derrière, ils vont voir qu'on ne s'attaque pas à mon disciple._

Tous les 3 car Sirius avait reçu l'ordre de protéger les deux enfants s'attaquèrent aux mangemorts. Les pauvres, Faegion se déchaînait, il mettait toute la puissance qu'il avait retenu pendant ces longs mois dans ce combat, étripant, décapitant, massacrant tous ceux qui ressemblaient de près ou de loin à un mangemort. Harry put enfin se concentrer dans le combat contre Voldemort, il y mit toute sa rage, et utilisa les sorts que lui avait appris Estelle, ceux qui détruisaient le mal. Le combat était effroyable, les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. L'ancien serpentard était stupéfait, son petit adversaire se battait comme un véritable démon et les sorts qu'il envoyait, ne correspondaient pas à ce que le jeune garçon disait. Quand il hurlait « expelliarmus », la baguette envoyait un sort d'une couleur blanche et non violette, ses boucliers avaient de plus en plus de difficulté à retenir la puissance magique d'Harry. Le jeune garçon était vraiment un danger pour lui, mais aussi pour les autres sorciers, pour le monde magique. Harry utilisait une petite partie de son être pour concentrer de la magie et pouvoir envoyer un sort extrêment puissant sur Voldemort, un sort d'une telle puissance qu'aucun elfe n'avait jamais pû survivre, alors un simple sorcier. Ce sort détruisait le corps, mais aussi l'âme et l'essence magique de la victime. C'était un sort de magie elfique noir mêlé à une sort de magie elfique blanche. Un dôme d'or entoura les deux combattants, un son merveilleux résonna dans le village, comme le chant d'un phoenix. Dumbledore arrivant enfin, regarda le dôme et murmura :

_-La remonté des sortilèges._

Elianar se tourna vers le vieux professeur et lui dit :

_-Non, c'est le sort guruireb. C'est un sort assez étrange qui as des effets différents selon les personnes qui y font appel. Mais une chose est sûr, Voldemort est perdu, personne n'a jamais pu y survivre._

_-Il fait quoi ?_

_-Il détruit le corps en le brûlant de l'intérieur, détruit l'âme et l'essence magique, donc rien ni personne ne peut y survivre. C'est un sort mêlé, moitié magie blanche, moitié magie noire._

Sirius sortit, les deux enfants dans ses bras, la vengeance de la morts des parents de Harry était enfin accomplie, Peter était mort. En effet, le traitre avait reçu l'ordre de son maître de tuer les 2 enfants afin de faire regretter à Estelle le retournement des elfes noirs qui avaient préféré rester neutre, car Faegion était vraiment craint et Estelle encore plus car ses pouvoirs pouvaient détruire le royaume des elfes noirs. Il était donc rentré dans le bar avec l'intention de tuer les enfants quand il avait vu Sirius se matérialiser devant lui et lui parler :

_-Peter, nous revoila enfin face à face. Pendant toutes ses années j'ai attendu ce moment béni où je pourrais venger la mémoire de James et de Lily. Et enfin, ce jour est arrivé. Prépare – toi à mourir._

_-Tu... tu ne me fais pas peur Black ! Expelliarmus !_

Sirius évita sans problème le sort et lança presque en même temps avec une rapidité démoniaque :

_-Avada Kedavra._

Le rayon vert se précipita sur Peter et le projeta contre le mur. Le sorcier était mort avant même de toucher le sort. Sirius leva les yeux vers le ciel et murmura :

_-Ça y est Cornedrue. Lily et toi, vous êtes vengés._

Il prit les deux petits elfes dans ses bras et sortit pour voir Harry et Voldemort dans un dôme doré. Il vit que tous les combats avaient stoppé, tous étaient absorbés par celui de Harry et de Voldemort. Sirius avec les 2 bébés se positionna près de son lycanthrope préféré qui prit l'un des enfants et observa le reste du combat. Tous observaient le jeune garçon, quand le dôme explosa. L'onde de choc fonça sur les spectateurs, mais ne leur faisant rien, à part pour 2 personnes. Quand la lumière se retira, tous purent voir l'abscence de Voldemort, il ne restait rien de lui à part... Dumbledore vit des fines particules retomber doucement vers le sol avec effarement. Il commença vraiment à avoir peur de Harry, l'adolescent était vraiment devenu trop fort pour les autres. Ils devaient se débarasser de cette nouvelle menace. Les deux bébés elfes se mirent à hurler et Sirius et Remus tentèrent de calmer les bébés qu'ils portaient. Quand soudain, tous les deux entendirent les pensées du vieux magicien et furent horrifiés. Rapidement ils s'approchèrent d'Harry et le mirent entre les mains des elfes en leur disant ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Faegion regarda férocement les humains et leur dit :

_-Vous n'êtes que de pitoyable sous produit de l'espèce humaine. Même les moldus sont meilleurs que vous. Harry partira avec nous, comme cela il ne risquera pas d'être blessé par vous. Et vous deux aussi vous venez avec nous._

_-Et pourquoi ?_ Demanda Remus.

_-Pourquoi ? Parce que Harry est la seule chose qui vous reste, et vous êtes prêt à tout pour lui, alors venez._

Tous les deux s'approchèrent des 3 elfes et d'Harry, puis tous disparurent dans une explosion lumineuse. Ils arrivèrent dans un royaume ensoleillé, plein d'elfes beaux et gentils, et plein de fleurs. Sirius, Remus et Harry se promenèrent suivit par les 3 elfes qui riaient de quelques choses qui étaient arrivés aux 3 sorciers. Harry regardait dans tous les sens quand il remarqua un détail étrange sur son visage. Il se regarda avec plus d'attention, cherchant ce qui avait changé :

_-Le nez ? Non, toujours légèrement retroussé. Les yeux ? Non toujours aussi vert. Les oreilles ? Non toujours aussi pointues... Depuis quand j'ai des oreilles pointues moi ? AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG !_

Les deux autres sorciers se précipitèrent et virent les oreilles de leur filleule qui pointaient un doigt tremblant vers eux en disant :

_-V... Vo... Vou... Vous a... au... aussi !_

Ils se regardèrent dans la fontaine et virent que eux aussi avaient des oreilles pointues. Ils se tournèrent vers Faegion, mais c'est Estelle qui répondit à leur question silencieuse :

_-Le sort qu'Harry a utilisé a des effets secondaires sur celui qui l'utilise et sur ceux qui sont autour. Souvent il n'y a rien, mais des fois, il y a des choses qui arrivent. Le fait que tous les deux êtes restés avec des elfes a contribué à votre transformation de même le fait que Remus tenait un elfe dans ses bras a joué pour beaucoup._

_-Oh! Alors, nous sommes..._

_-Des elfes. Bienvenu dans votre nouveau royaume. _S'exclama Elianar avec un grande sourire.

Sirius, Remus et Harry poussèrent un hurlement de joie réveillant d'un coup les jumeaux qui au lieu de hurler se mirent à gigoter dans leur bras tout content. Faegion et Estelle en bon parents reprirent leur enfants et Elianar dit au petit groupe :

_-Nous allons voir le roi, il vous acceuillera à bras ouvert. _

_-Comment le sais – tu ?_ demanda Faegion étonné.

_-Tu vas voir mon frère._ Répondit Elianar.

Tous s'entre – regardèrent, puis suivirent Elianar qui les amena dans la grande salle du trône. Là, ils virent un elfe majestueux aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. Il regardait le groupe avec stupéfaction, puis il se leva lentement du trône, s'approcha toujours aussi lentement du groupe la même stupéfaction douloureuse sur son visage. Tous se demandaient se qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que le roi face un bond immense et se précipite sur Faegion en hurlant de joie. L'ex – elfe noir tenant son fils dans ses bras ne put sortir son arme et se retrouva serré dans les bras de l'elfe qui pleurait de joie.

_-Mon fils, tu es enfin de retour. Et je vois que tu as eu des enfants ? Toutes mes félicitations, ils sont vraiment superbes. Je suis fièr de toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué._

Faegion un peu perdu regarda Estelle qui haussa les épaules aussi perdu que lui. Elianar eut un grand sourire et lui dit :

_-J'ai peut – être oublié de te dire que comme chez les elfes noirs, tu es fils de roi, grand frère._

_-Merci, petit frère. Mais je ne suis plus un elfe noir, j'ai retrouvé une famille, de véritables amis et ça c'est ce que j'avais toujours voulu avoir. _ Dit Faegion en embrassant tendrement Estelle qui se serra contre lui.

Le roi se tourna vers Sirius, Remus et Harry et leur dit :

_-Quant à vous, nous savons qui vous êtes et vous êtes et serez toujours les bienvenus dans notre royaume. _

Harry se tourna vers ses amis et leur dit :

_-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. _

Fin


End file.
